Realtiy Bites
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione had a rough day at work.


A/N: First off I want to wish everyone Happy Holidays and say that I hope you all have a good Christmas and Happy New Year! Secondly this will be a oneshot and probably the first of many as I work on trying to get in the groove of writing different pairings for different challenges... This story will have two prompts in it and one of them will be from the, The If You Dare Challenge on HPFCF and the second prompt will be from the Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore that caters to any and all fandoms out there if you need help getting started or re-started on a story... So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **The If You Dare Challenge** : Prompt: 4: Reality Bites

 **Gringotts Wizard Prompt Bank** : Various Prompts: Based on TV Show Friends. 38: (Dialogue) "Oh I wish I could but I don't want to."

Pairing: Hermione/Dean

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dean groaned as he sat down on the couch in his and Hermione's living room. He still couldn't believe even after three years that he had the girl that he had secretly loved since what seemed like the first day he saw her when they both started at Hogwarts in their first year. He had been so sure that she would end up with Ron Weasley or Harry Potter but she hadn't. Instead she ended up with him and he couldn't be any happier. He could only hope that today everything went alright with her at work since he knew that it was a big day for her.

He opened his eyes after apparently falling asleep at some point when Hermione slammed the front door of their house. He stood up and barely had time to open his arms up and brace himself before he had an arm full of his wife. "Bad day, Hermione?"

Hermione groaned. "Work was actually good today that isn't the problem. I ran into Ronald as I was getting ready to leave and he just wouldn't leave me alone. He was bitching that I should have married him but since I didn't he ended up marrying Lavender instead. Like I would have ever married that idiot and I told him that. He then started blaming me for shit that happened to him like everything that went wrong was my fault."

Dean scowled as he ran a hand up and down Hermione's back. "You are not to blame for anything, love. He needs to learn that life isn't always going to go the way that he wants it too. Next time he starts in on you like that hex him or punch him in face. It is the least that he deserves."

Hermione giggled. "Oh I wish I could but I don't want to."

Dean lifted an eyebrow. "Why don't you want to?"

Hermione smirked. "Because if I do it once I may not stop. He needs to deal with reality instead of living in a world where he thinks that he is king. I have told him time and again that reality bites but he made his bed so now he has to lay in it. I would never choose him over you in a million years and I thought that he realized that by now but obviously not. You made my world right when all I wanted was to give up after the war. You made me see that I do matter and that what happened to me wasn't the end of the world. If it hadn't been for you I don't think that I would have made it through, Dean. I hope you know how much I love you."

Dean smiled and kissed Hermione gently on the lips. "Just as much as I love you, Hermione. You made my world right again too you know. I don't want you to think that you didn't. We got through it and became stronger together. I could never regret a second with you because you are all I have wanted for as long as I can remember. Life may not always be easy but we get through it and that is because we have one another."

Hermione leaned into Dean's embrace and sighed. She really was lucky to have him in her life and she knew it. She loved him like she had never loved another before him. She couldn't picture herself with anyone other than him. She wasn't sure how long she stayed in Dean's arms but while she was in them nothing else mattered. She was right where she needed and wanted to be.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I hope that you all enjoyed this little oneshot! I decided to try a new pairing... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
